


Resonance

by DemonRomantic



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, prequel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: The story of how Maka met Soul and asked him to be her partner. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a while to finish cause I've just been working non-stop and have been pretty damn tired when I get home. But it's finally done! Hope y'all enjoy it! :)  
> My 9-year-old little brother approves this story, so that's a mark of excellence right there! ;)

Resonance  
By DemonRomantic

“Remember students, the person you choose for your partner should have a soul wavelength that is most compatible with your own. This does not necessarily mean that they will be similar to you in terms of personality. In fact, the strongest partnerships are often between those of completely opposite personalities. Like different polarities in a magnet, your souls’ will be most drawn to someone that balances you out.”

A very annoying laugh echoed around the room. “I’m so amazing, I don’t even need a partner! I bet I could take down a hundred, no more like a thousand Kishan eggs with my bare fists! Of course, any weapon would be lucky to have the one and only Black Star as their meister. Wah ha ha ha!”

Lord Death left an impressive indent in the back of Black Star’s skull with a single, deadly reaper-chop. 

“Ahem. As I was saying, it may take some time before you actually find a partner who is compatible enough to even battle. The results of a poor pairing can be quite hazardous, so I suggest that you all try out a number of potential partners before making your final decisions. A week from now, you will all officially begin training as meisters and weapons, and there will be a special dance to celebrate. Well, good luck everybody!” Lord Death said, giving a double thumbs-up before exiting the dance hall that had been converted into an auditorium for the opening ceremonies.

Maka Albarn had a smile of conviction on her face. She was determined to make a death scythe as powerful as her father, only her partner would be faithful, unlike her player of a dad. Those first couple of months leading up to her enrollment in the DWMA had been rough. Her parents had finally decided to get a divorce after arguing for what seemed like years. She loved both of her parents dearly, but her papa was such a cheat that she found it difficult to forgive him. Now she could focus on her classes and finding the right partner to take her mind off of things.

Since regular classes wouldn’t begin straight away, the students were all being taught the basics of ‘soul resonance’. Sid, who just went by Sid even to his students, stood before the assemblage of youths and spoke with his arms folded across his chest. “All right, so today I’m going to be teaching you all exactly what soul resonance is, but first I’d like you to meet someone…” 

He dug out what looked to be a dagger from his pocket and held it up until a bluish-white flash burst from it and a woman wrapped in swathes of bandages stood before them. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Nigis. Pleasure to make your acquaintances.”

A chorus of ‘Wow’s went up around the room.

“Alright, so I’m sure that a lot of you have questions. Nigis and I can answer any you might have. Yes, you in the back?”

Maka turned to look behind her at a girl with long brown hair and fierce eyes. “Can you turn yourself into other things besides a dagger?” 

“Some weapons are capable of taking on multiple forms, while others are not. New modes of transformation can manifest themselves after training and depending on how strong the bond between you and your meister is. I myself have only the one form, but Sid and I have been partners for several years now. What we lack in variety, we make up for in skill.”

A boy in front of Maka with thick lensed glasses and a weird haircut raised his hand. “What if we decide we want new partners later on?”

“Although your partner is supposed to be the closest to you in terms of loyalty, there have been previous cases where it was better for the weapon and meister to call things off. One such case was that of Lord Death’s current death scythe stationed here at the school, and an old professor we had working here before he started cutting into the school’s budget with too many exotic specimens for dissection.”

‘I don’t know if he realizes that he just made a bad pun… Wait a minute!’ Maka shot up out of her seat and several heads turned to look at her. She blushed slightly, but quickly recovered. “Excuse me, Professor Sid, but did you just say that his ‘current death scythe’ is stationed here?”

“That’s right. He’s in Lord Death’s office as we speak.”

‘Oh, great.’ Maka thought with a grimace. ‘I didn’t realize that papa would be the one they had assigned to Lord Death. He has more than one death scythe after all, so how was I supposed to know I’d be stuck under the same roof with him even away from home?!’ 

“Now, to explain the actual resonance between partners; the soul, as you all know, contains the essence of a mortal’s life. Everything from their personality to their memories is stored in the soul like a container. Resonance is a combination of two or more souls connecting to all of the things that balance the souls out. For example, Nigis is more patient than I am and her calm balances out my brashness.”

“And Sid’s strength makes up for my frailty. I’m sure you’re all curious about the bandages. I have a skin condition that makes me sensitive to even the slightest temperature change or attack. The wraps help me while I’m in human form, but most of the time I elect to stay as a weapon since I can still communicate with Sid and I’m less likely to take on damage.”

“Lord Death explained to you already that the more in conflict your personalities seem, the better a connection you’re likely to have. To help you all with that process, I’d like to go around the room and have you all introduce yourselves and say a little something about who you are. Partners will be moved into the same classes, so if you are able to find one in the class you’re already in, it will make it a lot easier on us administrators.” 

Sid held up his hand and Nigis phased back into her dagger form. Sid tucked her away in the sheath at his side before crossing his arms in front of his chest again. “Alright then, why don’t we start with you in the back…” 

Maka memorized the names of all the students as they stood and addressed themselves. Jacqueline was the name of the girl with dark hair, and the rest of the students on her row were Kim, Kilik, and Hero. The last boy on their aisle was leaning back in his seat with his feet resting on the desk. Maka thought he must be pretty aloof to have such bad manners. He wore his hair long so that his white bangs hung over his crimson eyes, he smirked when Sid called on him, showing off teeth that had all been sharpened into fangs. 

“My name is Soul.” The kid said without standing. “In case you couldn’t tell, I’m the coolest of all the weapon forms. I am an actual scythe. Which means that if my meister makes me into one of Lord Death’s death scythes, I’ll be the most powerful weapon in the world.” 

The kid with the annoying laugh jumped up on the desk and pointed at the boy named Soul. “Ha ha ha! You might become the ultimate weapon, but I, the incredible Black Star, will be the ultimate meister! I say we become partners right here and now and show all these other weaklings what we’re made of!”

Sid had snuck up behind Black Star with a dark look on his face. He pulled him off the desk by his collar with one hand and slammed him into the floor. “The next time you interrupt my class, I’ll send you to Lord Death himself.”

Soul chuckled lightly, as if the idea of anyone becoming partners with that kid would be a miracle. Maka felt the same way. She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she almost didn’t feel the nudge on her arm of the person next to her. “Oh, um,” She got to her feet and placed her hands in a guarded fashion over her skirt. “I’m Maka Albarn, meister. I’m the daughter of Spirit and Rachel Albarn.”

All heads in the classroom had turned to look at her in astonishment and she felt her cheeks blaze. One girl in front of her spoke.

“Your parents’ are the famous weapon and meister pair!? You must be the most powerful meister in the world!” The girl exclaimed.

“W-well, I wouldn’t say that. I mean, I’ve never even fought before, so I don’t know how good a fighter I am…” 

Other kids had begun to ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ at her, while Soul was staring quite intently. A small smile perked up his lips.

 

The next couple of days passed in a similar fashion. Maka took notice of how many people already seemed to have found a partner, and it made her feel worse about not having her own weapon yet. She had tried to be as strategic as she could when approaching the situation, but no matter who she asked, they were either taken or just plain disinterested in having her as their meister. Before she knew it, the end of the week was a day away, and she felt as if she were the only person who hadn’t yet found somebody to pair up with. Even Black Star had found somebody willing to be his weapon! To top it all off, her father wanted to take her shopping for a dress to wear to the dance. 

Death Scythe held up an overly frilly pink dress with puffy sleeves. “Ooh, Maka, Maka, Maka! Looky here, I bet that you would look just like a princess in this one!”

“Um, Papa… I have to ask you something…”

“Huh? What’s wrong, Maka?” Death Scythe asked, suddenly becoming serious.

“When you and Mama became partners, how did you know that it would work? I mean, I know that things between the two of you have been pretty bad lately, so maybe you don’t want to think about that, but I just wanted to know…”

Spirit smiled warmly at his daughter. “Well, you know that I’ve always been a charmer with the ladies.”

‘Yeah, so I’ve noticed.’ Maka thought, growling to herself. 

“But, your mother wasn’t like the others.” 

Maka listened intently as her father regaled her with his story. 

“She’s always been rather straight forward and fearless… I’ll admit, she kind of terrified me when we first met. I couldn’t win her over as easily as I had been able to with other girls, so I think that made me want to get to know her even more. I was so surprised when she said that she wanted to be my meister… After a couple of years together, it just kind of made sense that we would get married, and then you came along, Maka.” He paused smiling down at her and patting his daughter on the head. “I was so happy to be your papa, and I still am. I know that things have been hard for you lately, and I’m sorry that we’ve put you through all of this. Especially when you’re just barely entering the DWMA, it should be a happy time for you. As far as knowing who your partner should be, just listen to your soul. It knows what’s best for you.”

Maka was agape for a moment before smiling. “Thank you, Papa.”

“You’re welcome.” Spirit happened to notice a black gown that had been displayed off in the corner. “Here, I think that this one would suit you better, don’t you?” 

Maka smiled, giving a single nod of her head.

After purchasing the dress, Maka and her dad decided to stop at a restaurant for some lunch. While she was sitting down, looking at the menu, she heard someone arguing a few tables over in the almost vacant establishment. Soul, the white-haired boy from her class, was sitting at another table, turned sideways, away from a woman who had to be his mother, for she had the same ivory locks. She was scowling at him and raising her voice.

“You are an Evans, you should be pursuing a career in music instead of wasting your time at that school. You have the skill, Soul, you just lack the ambition.”

“I don’t care what you think about it. It’s my choice, and I choose to become a death scythe someday. The piano is just for fun.”

“You think I spent all that money on lessons, just so that you could play it for fun? Speaking of which, I can’t believe how much your father and I are sinking into your tuition to attend that place. Your brother was never this much trouble.”

“Well, I’m not him, okay? I never asked you to pay for my schooling, in fact, forget about paying the fees, I’ll find a job and do it myself. I’m not going to let you lecture me about what I should be doing when you could have been saving the world from another Kishan all this time. You’re a scythe, too, and yet you wasted all of your potential as a weapon. I’m tired of arguing about it, I want to stay at the DWMA.”

Mrs. Evans folded her arms across her chest. “You haven’t even found a partner, yet. How do you expect to become a death scythe with no meister?”

“I’ll find somebody.” He snapped, then added almost whispering. “I just want to make sure they’re the perfect soul…”

Soul seemed to sense that someone was watching, because he glanced up directly at Maka, who blushed and hid her face in her menu. Soul smirked, casting his eyes down.

 

The school was decorated with lights that illuminated the massive building, along with the giant candles that were always kept lit. Maka stood in front of the doors to the DWMA, with her pig-tails curled into cascading ringlets and her new dress billowing out around her in gauzy swaths of black. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she walked in, alone, to the dance hall. Other meisters and weapons were already dancing, a good activity for matching their soul-wavelengths as they had been taught the day before. She already knew what her plan was. She just had to find…

A microphone echoed feedback around the massive room, the music had stopped playing and everyone turned to see Lord Death as he addressed the students. 

“Hey, hey, hey, everybody! It’s good to see you all! Tonight, I want you to dance the night away and get a good night’s sleep, cause come Monday morning, things are gonna get very busy! Well, have fun!”

‘Wow, that was a pretty short speech.’ Maka thought as she circled the room’s perimeter. The music and dancing picked back up again as she found the buffet table. Black Star was busy piling food onto a plate that a dark-haired girl with a big chest was holding, while looking very embarrassed.

“Black Star, come on, you know that you can come back as much as you want. Don’t you think that this is a little bit much?”

Black Star kept on piling as he spoke to the girl. “Tsubaki, I’m a growing boy. If I want to stay bulked up and keep up my energy in battle, then I’m going to need as much fuel as I can get. Besides, you should really try some of this stuff, it’s what those rich aristocrat types dine on every day. I think that these even have lobster in them…” 

He trailed off as Maka approached the table. The array of food was of a higher quality than she was used to, and seeing as she had no one to dance with, she took full advantage of the fact that she hadn’t had any dinner before coming. It was while she was loading up on food, that a familiar voice sounded behind her.

“You know, the sashimi is supposed to be really good.” 

Maka turned to see Soul, wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt underneath. He looked quite dashing and Maka’s cheeks turned pink from that as well as the memory of witnessing his argument with his mother. 

“Uh, I really don’t like raw fish. There’s something about it that I just can’t stand.”

“That’s a shame. This stuff is my favorite.” Soul grinned and sidled up beside her, grabbing his own plate. 

“You’re Maka, right? Nice dress.” He said without looking at her.

“Um, thanks. Hey, about the other day… I didn’t mean to eaves drop.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was totally uncool of my mom to start yelling at me like that in a restaurant of all places. I guess I shouldn’t have talked back to her. So, are you here with your partner?”

“Uh, actually, I haven’t found somebody yet.”

Black Star suddenly materialized out of nowhere and threw his arm around Soul’s shoulders like they were old chums. “Hey, Soul, I’d like you to meet my partner, Tsubaki. She’s incredible cause she’s got like ten different weapon forms already! We make the perfect pair, huh? Because she’s the ultimate weapon and I, Black Star, am the ultimate meister. Ha ha ha!”

The boys were kind of in their own bubble, so Maka turned to introduce herself. “Hi, I’m Maka. It’s nice to meet you, Tsubaki. So, you can change into multiple forms, huh?”

Tsubaki smiled humbly. “That’s right, but… well… Black Star doesn’t seem to realize that it’s not about how many forms I can take, as much as how he wields me.”

To emphasis her point, Black Star had grabbed a fork off the table and was using it to show Soul a technique that was more like an elaborate dance than battle moves.

“How were you ever able to team up with such an egotistical guy like him?”

“He’s not so bad once you get used to him. Besides, I chose Black Star because he’s so determined. I think he’ll make a fine meister. Oh, is Soul your weapon?”

“Uh… no. I haven’t partnered with anyone yet.”

“Well, there’s still time before Monday. I’m sure that you’ll be able to find someone by then.” 

Maka smiled that same determined smile as on the first day of class. “Thanks, Tsubaki.” 

“Come on, Tsubaki! Let’s show all these punks what a real star looks like!”

She was hauled off by the arm into the very center of the dance hall where Black Star proceeded to make a spectacle of himself. Maka sighed and shook her head. ‘Poor Tsubaki. She really has dug herself into a hole.’ 

“Hey, Maka.” Soul said, his plate already gone. She hadn’t even lifted her fork yet. “I’m blowing the dance hall, if anyone needs me, let em know that I’ll be in the music room, will ya?” 

“Sure.” Maka nodded as Soul walked off.

She knew who she wanted to ask, but she wanted to wait until they were alone and she could do it properly. After eating her food, she found her way down the halls that had been left open so that the students could use the bathrooms, and walked right passed them down to the music room. Photos of great composers and instrumentalists hung on the walls and candelabras adorned the room, casting their somber glow about it causing flickering shadows. Maka could still hear the faint music playing in the dance hall, but a new song played far louder and closer.

Soul was playing a song on the piano that Maka was not familiar with. It made her envision a mixture of a thunder storm and sharp rocks falling down a cliff side. Although the tune was unusual, it still was lovely. She gaped at him as he played, his back towards her, completely enthralled in his music. When the song finished, she took slow steps towards him, but her shoes made a clicking sound against the stone floor. He turned, unsurprised by her presence, and smirked up at her.

“This song is like me. It reflects my soul.” He turned around fully on the bench and stood, the top of his head was barely an inch below hers. “If you came to ask for a dance, you’re out of luck.”

Maka shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “Actually, I wanted to ask you to be my partner.”

Soul’s eyes widened with surprise. “Partners? You really want to pair up with someone like me? I mean, you kind of struck me as the bookish shut-in type and I’m more of a man of action, you know?” 

“Believe me, I’m a fast learner, so I won’t hold you back. Besides that’s exactly what were supposed to look for in a partner, someone who can balance us out. What do you say, Soul? Will you be my weapon?”

Maka extended her black gloved hand towards him. There was a split second of a pause before Soul took it and gave it a firm shake. “Sure. Besides, it’s not like I’m stuck with you if things don’t work out.”

The door opened behind them then and they both turned to see Tsubaki and Black Star. 

“Hey, what are you lame-o’s doing in here, the party’s just getting good.” Black Star said, coming to stand beside them. 

“Sorry, are we interrupting anything?” Tsubaki apologized, standing beside Black Star. 

“No, we were just finishing up here. You know what, I think I’ve changed my mind…” Soul said, extending his hand back out to Maka, but this time with his palm upward. “What do you say, Maka. Will you dance with me?” 

 

The four of them found their way back to the dance hall, where the other students had all joined in on the dancing; some with their partners, others in groups. Maka dragged Soul out onto the floor and Black Star was tailed by Tsubaki as he attempted to make his way to the center for a display of his ‘spectacular’ moves. After a few moments, the music got low and turned into a slow jazz song. Most of the kids left the dance floor out of embarrassment or to take a break, but Soul switched the positioning of his hands so that one rested on Maka’s lower back and the other was linked with hers. 

“Just follow my lead, okay?” Soul said, beginning to slow dance. 

Maka nodded with an, “Okay.” Allowing Soul to guide her footsteps. 

The both of them glided over the stones of the floor with ease to the sway of the melody, matching each other’s steps with a deadly precision. By the end of the song, they realized that the crowd had moved away to give them their own space, and several pairs of eyes were watching them with awe. 

Maka blushed and Soul smirked, suddenly spinning her around and catching her as she lost her balance and fell into him. With their chests pressed together like that, she could feel his heart beat against hers but there was something else. Something that made her feel like she was sitting in a window seat reading while a thunderstorm rumbled just outside. 

“Is this… soul resonance?” Maka said.

“Hey Maka, I’ve got to tell you something.” Soul said.

“Huh? What is it?”

There was a dramatic pause before Soul spoke. “You… have got one flat chest.”

Blood gushed from Soul’s skull in a geyser as Maka brought her heel down on the back of his head. “You idiot! You totally just killed the moment!”

“I think you nearly just killed me.” Soul gasped out in a raspy breath.

 

Epilogue:

Once the partnerships had been finalized, Lord Death had announced that free housing would be provided for all weapon and meister pairs in order for them to be closer to the school. Maka and Soul of course had jumped at the opportunity to get away from their parents’. At first, Spirit had been outraged at the fact that Maka would be sharing a house with a boy, but lost the fight when Maka reminded him that he had no legal custody over her and that she could leave whenever she wanted despite not being 18 yet. Needless to say, Spirit broke down in tears as Maka walked out the door with her things. It took some getting used to, but eventually Soul and Maka learned to live under the same roof with their conflicting personalities. 

Maka sat on the couch reading the school manual while Soul sat beside her with his arm flung over the cushion behind her watching T.V. 

“Okay, Soul, so if I want to make you a death scythe, then we’re going to have to claim 99 Kishan souls and one witch’s soul. I think that we should start training in our free time to perfect our techniques.”

“Whatever you say, Maka, you are the meister after all.”

“We’re partners, Soul. We should at least agree on things like this.”

“Okay, so then let’s do it,” Soul switched off the T.V. and stood up, pulling the book out of Maka’s hands.

“Hey!”

“You said we should practice in our free time, so that means we need to practice soul resonance as well. If we can’t match soul wavelengths, then fighting’s going to be useless.” He walked over to a stereo beside a bookshelf in the living room and switched it on. A familiar jazz song poured out of the speakers. “This is the best way to do it, so what do you say we get started?” 

Maka smiled, getting to her feet. She and Soul assumed their positions’ and began dancing right there in the living room. 

“Hey Maka, can I tell you something?”

“You really want another chop to the back of the head?” Maka warned, glaring.

Soul smirked. “No, it’s not that. I’m glad that you chose me for your partner.”

Maka looked at him with her mouth slightly open.

“I actually was going to ask you to be my meister. I just was waiting to see if you’d choose someone else. I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to pick me just because I’m a scythe.”

“That’s not the reason I picked you, dummy. I picked you because you’re determined. I try to be strong, but sometimes I get so afraid that I can’t even move. The way you stood up to your mom… I could never do that. I mean, sure, I tell my Papa off for being such a pig, but that’s different. I’ve always wanted to be a meister, and it was never expected of me to be anything other than what I wanted, but you know what you want, and you’re willing to do whatever you have to in order to get it. To me that’s brave, something I want to be.”

Soul was quiet for a moment before rubbing the back of his head where Maka had hit him. “Please, anyone that’s gutsy enough to even try and land a blow to me is brave in my book. If anyone else tried that, I’d kick their ass.” 

Maka and Soul both smiled, continuing to dance in their sock-clad feet on the carpet of the living room. Their souls in perfect harmony.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did add some changes to the backstory to make it work. I haven't read the manga, so I'm not sure if there is a backstory with more details later on in the series. I also need to watch all of 'Soul Eater Not!' (mainly because I discovered the first episode and watched it with my little brothers, and it was awesome!)


End file.
